Sky Reaper
by Artemis' Reaper
Summary: Ichigo thought he could finally relax after defeating the Quincy King and for a few years that seemed to be true, until a mad scientist/ex-shinigami captain knocked on his door with a man in a suit and a lady in a white hat….Let's just say his peaceful days have ended.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello! The name's Artemis' Reaper, please enjoy my story.**_ __

 _ **This story takes place after the manga has ended in both worlds….**_

 _ **I don't own bleach or katekyo hitman reborn, just the annoying plot bunny.**_

 _ **# $# $**_

"You've got to be kidding me…" 22 year old, Kurosaki Ichigo said as he stared at the annoying shopkeeper/shinigami standing at his door. "Good afternoon Ichi-kun~" Kisuke practically sang cheerfully. "Go away" was the instant reply. "My, my ichi-kun, don't be mean, we – well, you – have guests. This is Luche-san and Giotto-san. They've come a long way to ask for our help."

"No"

"….but – "

"No"

"They -"

"No"

"Ichigo - !"

"No"

Giotto chuckled softly at the scene, a little surprised that the young man hadn't slammed the door shut. Luche smiled softly as she watched the boy, however she hide her surprise well. When Kisuke said he knew the prefect person to help them, she hadn't expected this. The boy, Ichigo, had unconsciously awakened his flames, not only did the type surprise her but also the fact that he hadn't harmonised yet. Strangely enough, the second she sensed his flames, she thought of _them_. __Giotto chose that moment to step forward and speak, "Kurosaki-kun would you at least hear us out?" Ichigo turned to him with a scowl, his frown seemed to deepen for a second before disappearing completely and with a sigh, he stepped aside a let them in.

Ichigo lead them through the mall apartment to the kitchen where a table and four chairs could be found. While his guests sat down, Ichigo busied himself by making tea. Giotto glanced around the room, noticing the scattered notes and books laying on every surface, "I hope you don't mind me asking, Kurosaki-kun, but what are you studying?" Ichigo glanced towards him with a surprised but thoughtful expression, "History and literature" he answered then looked around the room "Sorry the place is such a mess…I wasn't expecting visitors" he glared at Kisuke silently before turning away. Luche giggled softly as Giotto chuckled nervously.

The room fell silent as Ichigo finished the tea, placed it on the table and sat down, "Now can we please get back to business? I've got a project to finish"

"Ah, right, of course, back to business! We want you to help a few decedents of ours. When we first looked into it we realised that this enemy was messing with something they shouldn't, which is why we contacted Kisuke-san" Answered Luche. Ichigo nodded in understanding, "Okay, I get that but why ask me? You could've just asked Shunsui-san"

Kisuke fidgeted a bit, "You're right we could have but this matter is best handled by someone familiar with the human world" Ichigo sighed, "Okay…tell me everything."

0/0 O.O

"Good morning class. Due to unfortunate circumstances, Sora-sensei has resigned" shocked gasps filled the room, "but no worries, we have a replacement. Please come in Kurosaki-san" Hibari stepped aside as a tall man walked in.

He had shoulder length bright orange hair and brown-gold eyes. He wore a plain black shirt (the first few buttons undone) with a dark red tie and grey jeans…..He also looked extremely bored but if you paid close attention you would see the slight smirk that tugged his lips, "My name's Kurosaki Ichigo, nice to meet you".


	2. Chapter 2

_Wow, just wow._

 _I did not expect this story to be so popular! So here's the next chapter I hope you enjoy it! But before we get there…._

 _THANK YOU VERY, VERY MUCH TO ALL OF YOU THAT REVIEWED, FAVOURITED AND FOLLOWS THIS STORY!_

 _Also, the Arcobaleno will be using their adult forms, I explained why in this chapter._

 _Thanks again!_

 _Love Arty_

 _O/O_

[ . ] _Chapter 1_

Tsuna was having a normal day, normal by his standards at least. Reborn [who now looked like a 19 year old thanks to a few experiments Verde conducted] woke him up with his trusty 10 ton Leon hammer. Breakfast was crazy as usual…maybe more so since Dino stopped by without his family. He met Takeshi and Hayato on the way to school, which meant he was early enough not to be bitten to death…. which didn't explain why his tormentor/tutor hit him with a hammer that morning or why his intuition was screaming bloody murder.

{ . } _Later that morning in the classroom of 3-C….._

"Damn, where is that idiot teacher? The longer he takes, the longer we have to stay at school! Doesn't he know we're training with Reborn-san today!" Hayato growled lowly from the desk on Tsuna's right. It had only been 5 minutes since school had started and Tsuna was already being reminded of his impending doom known only as "studying with Reborn". "Haha, calm down Haya, I'm sure he has a good reason for being late" Takeshi said with a smile from Tsuna's left. "Don't call me that baseball freak!"

"Gokudera-san, Yamamoto-san, please don't fight" said Chrome from the desk in front of Tsuna,"Kufufufu…." Tsuna could practically feel Mukuro's amusement, but he just smiled. The scene wasn't exactly strange, in the class of 3-C what others would call strange, they called normal.

[ . ]

"Alright class, I'll give you some time to get to know Kurosaki-san a bit more. Bye, bye now" and with that the old man known as the headmaster walked out, leaving behind a strange and confused teacher, a demon of a vice principle and a growing number of fangirls…talk about being thrown to the wolves.

"So, any questions?" asked Kurosaki as he sat down of the edge of the desk in front of the classroom, seconds after he spoke those words less than half the class raised their hands, "okay, uhm, you, the blond in front"

"The name's Ino, sensei" she said with a smile, "how old are you?"

" 22, why?" the class broke into hushed whispers, Kurosaki stared at them blankly as they ignored his question, "That doesn't answer my question" he grumbled softly.

"Are you single?"

"Do you like cake?"

"Do you play sport?"

"How long are you staying in town?"

"Will you go out with me?"

Kurosaki chuckled nervously as they bombarded him with questions; he opened his mouth to say something but a certain vice principle beat him to it. "Herbivores shut it or I'll bite you to death" Hibari said calmly. The class became deathly silent, except for the soft chuckles coming from the back of the classroom. "Thanks…..uhm, what was your name again?" kurosaki said gratefully. His statement silenced even the soft chuckles as they stared at him in shock. Who could forget the name of a guy as scary as Hibari?! "My name is Hibari Kyouyo, remember it carnivore" answered Hibari as he turned and walked out. "Strange guy, anyway do you have anymore questions?" Tsuna raised his hand slowly, "Yeah?" Kurosaki asked. "What subject are you teaching us?" kurosaki seemed to relax a bit at the question, "History, they also asked me to make sure this class stay out of trouble for some weird reason" In that moment Tsuna was reminded of all the times Reborn made him do something he didn't want to do. The class silently wished their new teacher good luck, they were the all trouble makers after all. "Well if there are no more questions, let's start with introductions. Ino, you start"

"But sensei, everyone already knows me!" she cried.

"Don't care" he replied.

Ino pouted, "Fine, hi my name's Ino"

"Uchiah Saauke, class representative"

"I'm Sasagawa Kyoko, it's a pleasure to meet you sensei"

"Uhm, H-huuga Hinata"

"Kirito"

"Hi, I'm Lucy Heartfilla"

"Hana"

"D-dokuro Chrome"

"Asuna, class representative"

"Shiota Nagisa"

"My name's Wendy, hi"

"Yamamoto Takishi"

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, Tsuna for short"

"Tch. Gokudera Hayato"

"I'm Mirua Haru, desu!"

"Sanji"

"Hey there sensei, I'm Nami"

"Kufufufufu, Rokudo Mukuro"

"My name's Sakura, nice to meet you"

"Yo sensei, when's lunch?"

"Don't you think of anything but your stomach?" asked Nami.

"Nope" answered the boy with the straw hat.

Nani rolled her eyes, "That's Luffy, he thinks with his stomach"

"I do not!" Yelled Luffy, only to be hit in the head by a flying eraser, "Ouch, Sanji that hurt!"

"Akabane Karma"

"Zoro"

"Uzumaki Naruto, at your service!"

"The name's Natsu"

"And I'm Grey"

Kurosaki stared at them blankly and sighed, "They gave me a class of trouble makers, didn't they?" The more sane ones in the class nodded sadly and replied, "Hai, sensei"

[ . ]

Ichigo sighed as Nagisa ran out of the classroom with a quick "see you tomorrow". 3 days had pasted since he started and he was happy to admit that he'd gotten the crazy antics of 3-C. Maybe it was because the reminded him of his friends back in Karakura Town, From what he saw in the past 3 days, it was as if they were their own little family, they stood up for each other, protected each other and it made Ichigo understand why they were considered trouble makers. He shook his head and chuckled softly as he began to pack his things away. "So, you're the new teacher" a voice stated from the door. Ichigo turned around and saw a tall, 19 year old boy wearing a black suit and a fedora. For some strange reason Ichigo felt at ease in the boy, no, man's presence. He knew that the newcomer wouldn't hurt him although he is capable of killing him in seconds. "Yeah, the name's Kurosaki Ichigo, and you are?" he asked calmly.

A moment of silence passed as the boy in the suit seemed to collect his thoughts, "Reborn" he finally answered suddenly, so suddenly that Ichigo thought he missed it, "What?"

Reborn's lips twitched slightly, "My name is Reborn" Ichigo blinked, then laughed softly. He picked up his bag and walked towards Reborn, he held out his free hand and said with a smile, "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Reborn."


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hey guys! Thanks for all the love and support and I'm sorry I made you wait so long for the next chapter, my computer broke, but I'm back!_**

 ** _I would also like to say, don't worry this isn't a multiple crossover story, so there won't be a giant nine tailed fox destroying Italy or a rubber man or Natsu burst into flames (and I'm not talking about Tsuna's lion cub) or a yellow octopus traveling at a speed that could kill normal people._**

 ** _Oh! And thanks for the advice, I'll keep it in mind when I write!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Katekyo Hitman Reborn_**

 ** _Thanks for all the reviews!_**

 ** _Much love_**

 ** _Artemis' Reaper_**

 _Chapter 2:_

*Reborn's POV*

I reached out and shook his hand, "likewise Kurosaki-san" I'm honestly surprised by how open this man appeared. Going from what Tsuna had told me, I fully expected to be greeted by an unflinching scowl. Although I admit, the warm smile was a welcome change. Kurosaki waved his hand dismissively, " Just call me Ichigo, there's no reason to be so formal". Somehow I doubted that's why he asked me to call him by his first name.

"So, is there anything I can help you with Reborn?" he asked as he headed towards the door. I briefly wondered if he realized that he never gave me the option of choosing what to call him, no matter. I followed him out the door as I said, "No, not really, Kurosaki-san. I just wanted to meet the teacher that left an everlasting impact on my student" after all, it wasn't everyday that you meet a teacher that looks and acts like delinquent. I noticed him glaring at me out of the corner of my eye, most likely for calling him Kurosak, and i couldn't help but smirk as he huffed and asked, "Your student?"

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, I believe he was know for being quite useless" his lips twitched, "Does that mean I have you to thank for getting rid of his 'no good' status? I hear it was quite legendary" his expression softened a bit, "You know, most of the faculty think he's the reason my class is so chaotic but I think he brings them all together" he chuckled, " like a mini mafia boss"

I couldn't stop myself from smirking, if a teacher with no ties to the mafia can pick up on it, it means Tsuna's better at this than he gives himself credit for. "That's good, it'll help him practice. He is the heir to the Vongola. If he couldn't act like it in school, then I would have to tutor him more" I said gleefully. Kurosaki laughed, "An heir? What does that make you? His right hand man?" "No, that position belongs to a silver puppy. I'm his advisor, he just doesn't know it yet" I answered smugly as I looked around, quite shocked to find that we were standing by the front gate. Kurosaki looked around, to be more specific, he looked towards the roof of the high school. I followed his line of sight and found Hibari watching us silently. Kurosaki scowled in what I believe was irritation, before he glanced at me nervously, "Hey, Reborn...would you like to get a cup of coffee or something? "

I turned to him and blinked in surprise, I won't admit that his question caught me off guard, and yet I couldn't help but wonder why. Why would he trust someone he just meet? I could have been lying to him the whole time, I could be plotting something sinister at this very moment and yet he -

"you aren't a bad person"

"...what?" Is he blushing? My eyes widened a little as he turned away and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I mean, you, you're not...uhm" he really is blushing...cute, "It's hard to explain, okay? It just... I'm new around here and I feel like I can trust you" he said uncertainly. A feeling? He's trusting his instincts, his intuition. Could that mean...

"uhm, Reborn?"

I shouldn't jump to conclusions, it could be nothing. If that's so, then why am I so worried by the prospect of him being...

"Reborn?"

No, I'm not worried. It's just all Tsuna's talk about not involving innocent people, right?

"Hey, Reborn?"

Yeah, that makes sense. After all what's the possibility of Kurosaki actually having Sky flames? On second thought maybe I should ask -

"Reborn!"

"Yes?" Oh, he's scowling again. Kurosaki just sighed and shook his head, smiling slightly he asked, "So, do you still want that coffee?" I stared at him for a second then smiled, "Sure"

*2 days later...*Ichigo's POV*

5 Days have passed since I started this mission and although I found the 10th generation and the hitman tutor (who insists on being annoying and calls me by my last name when I specifically asked him not to), I still haven't found out anything about that gang Giotto mentioned. Can't say it's been all that bad though. Teaching is kinda fun, especially when since I decided to make it interesting by acting like Kisuke sometimes, totally confuses my class and the other teachers. My class also keeps things interesting, between class arguments and daily gossip, I've learned more then I wanted to, and Reborn keeps me company otherwise, which I really appreciate cause it keeps Hibari from trying to fight me.

"Okay guys, you all remember what we're doing today, right?" I asked from where I sat on my desk, my answer was a series of groans and nervous chuckles. I smirked, "That's right, we're talking about the Shinsengumi~" I practically sang when nobody answered, as I pulled a fan out of nowhere and flared it to cover my lower face much like Kisuke does, "So, what do we know?"

Naruto raised his hand, "That some guy called Hijikata, only eats mayonnaise and smokes a lot.

Wait, what?

"And the leader is a gorilla!" Added Luffy with his signature smile, "Don't forget that first division guy that keeps trying to kill the mayo guy" Natsu said.

Wait a minute, are they...?

I glanced around the classroom and noticed some nodding in understanding, while others looked confused. "Guys, please, be rational, this isn't Gintama. There are no aliens here". Gokudera looked ready to argue, when Yamamoto said, "Didn't one of them fight a Battosai or something during the bakufu period?" it worries me that he can say that with a smile, "Oh yeah, I remember that. The Battosai was this weird assassin guy, right?" added Zoro, and somehow the class looks more confused than when we started. "Seriously?" I asked. The class nodded as one and I resisted the urge to hit something, but for some reason I have a feeling Reborn will get a kick out of this.

"Okay, let's put Gintama and Rurouni Kenshin aside and focus on what the text book tells us. So, here's the story. Firstly, they were active during the bakufu period, so thank you Yamamoto for that information. The Shinsengumi was a special police force organized by the Bakufu." I pointed my fan at Sasuke, who answered hesitantly, "Bakufu means that Japan was ruled by a military government." I grinned as I continued, "This was during Japan's Bakumatsu period, late Tokugawa shogunate, in?" i paused again and this time pointed my fan at Wendy, she glanced around nervously, but nodded, she looked down at her text then answered,"Uhm, 18...1864 and was active until 1869". I jumped off my desk and walked between their desks, saying as i went, "It was founded to protect the shogunate representatives in Kyoto at a time when a controversial imperial order to exclude foreign trade from Japan had been made and the Chōshū clan had been forced from the imperial court."

Sakura raised her hand, "Sensai, what does shinsengumi have to do with foreign trade?" My lips twitched, " excellent question, Sakura. In 1854, Japan was forced open to western countries , which required it to open its shores for trade or face military conflict, exacerbated internal political instability. One long-standing line of political opinion was sonnō jōi. Nami, do you know what the term sonnō jōi means?" Nami sat up straighter as she answered, "It means, "revere the emperor, expel the barbarians", right sensei?" I nodded, "Right. Loyalists, particularly in Chōshū Domain, in Kyoto began to rebel. In response, the Tokugawa shogunate formed the Rōshigumi , meaning "the rōnin squad". Zoro, can you tell us on what day Rōshigumi was formed?" Zoro looked up sleepily and with a yawn answered, "October 19th, 1863." My lips twitched slightly, I had a feel he would remember things involving samurai, "The Rōshigumi was a squad of 234 rōnin drawn from the sword schools of Edo. The squad's nominal commander was the hatamoto Matsudaira Katamori, and their leader was Kyokawa Hachirō. The Rōshigumi's mission was to protect Tokugawa Iemochi , the 14th shōgun , during an important trip to Kyoto to meet with the Emperor Kōmei. This is important since there had not been such a meeting since the third shōgun of the Tokugawa Bakufu, Tokugawa Iemitsu, had visited Kyoto in the 17th century. Tokugawa Iemochi , the head of the Bakufu, had been invited to discuss how Japan should enact the recent imperial order calling for the expulsion of foreigners. This would set the foundation for the group known as the Shinsengumi, but we'll discuss that in tomorrow's lesson" I said as I stood in front of the class, "For homework, I want you guys to -"

Bang! Bang!

I turned to the door in confusion as it opened seconds later to reveal Dino. He appeared to be out of breathe and covered in dust, I blinked in confusion, "Dino?" I asked, to which he just smiled and said, "Sorry for disturbing your lesson Ichigo-san, I just need to borrow Tsuna for a bit, it's urgent" "Oh, okay" as soon as the words left my mouth, Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Mukuro and Chromo ran out. Chromo stopped to bow at the door before leaving. Before I knew it they were gone and the class was silent, until they burst out laughing, "Hey sensei, don't worry about it so much, that always happens" mocked Karma. I scowled as I turned back to them and they instantly calmed down, "...you could have warned me" I said simply before sighing, "anyway, I want you guys to read the next section as homework, I'll test you on it tomorrow" they groaned, "Really? Sensei? A test? Why?!?!" complained Lucy. In response, I flared open my fan, "Because it's fun to torture you" they stared at wide eyed, "w-what?" stuttered Kirito. "I also need to make sure all of you are paying attention" I continued as if he hadn't said anything.

With that statement the sounds of heads hitting the desk filled the air as the lunch bell rang. "Enjoy your lunch!" I said cheerfully as I walked out, smiling slightly as a chorus of "Bye Sensei"s and "Not a test! Anything but a test!" followed me out.

Now, where is a good place to have lunch? I thought as I walked to the staff room to pick up my bento. As I was walking, Nezu joined me, or as my class calls him, the math teacher of doom. I have yet to discover the cause. "Ah, Kurosaki, survive another day with those delinquents?" he asked with a smirked, "They're all a hopeless cause if you ask me". I rolled my eyes, "They aren't that bad, just distracted" I said as I thought of when Tsuna and the others ran out, and sighed. "Believe what you will, Kurosaki" he replied as we entered the staff room and I quickly grabbed my lunch before leaving.

I shook my head and decided to head up to the roof, maybe I can find some peace there.

*Tsuna's POV*

"Sorry, to drag you guys out of class like that, but Reborn said it was important" said Dino as we followed him up to the roof. I sped up to walk beside him, "Did he say what it was about?" i asked as calmly as possible, but there was still traces of worry in my tone. Which is understandable considering the last batch of reports Grandpa sent me to read. Dino shock his head and I took a moment to glance back to the others, who looked equally as worried, although Mukuro hid it well.

Dino pushed open the door to the roof where Kyouyo and Reborn were waiting for us. "good, everyone's here." Reborn said when he saw us.

"Reborn-san, what's going on?" Hayato asked seriously as we moved to stand in front of Reborn. Reborn said nothing as he passed me a file, "Remember that letter Nono sent about that up and coming Familia, turns out they have Japanese connection. Very unexpected connection"

"Onryō?" I read out loud. "Aren't those vengefully spirits from Japanese folklore?" questioned Chrome. "That's where the name originates from, yes. However the name seem to fit this group very well, they practical vengeful spirits brought to life" answered Reborn and I completely understood.

Most of the articles and been brushed off a something else. Assassinations looked like accidents or natural disasters, the very thing "onryō" are known for, but there we're also clear connection between the event and the group itself, even though the group was unknown to many, it also seemed impossible to find the connection unless one had the right resources.

"The current leader appears to be a woman know as Izanami, a ex special forces officer, we have yet to discover the reason for her untimely discharge" I frowned when I heard the name, "before you comment on he name, turn the page, Dame-Tsuna". I did as he said without complaint and read the page carefully. It appeared to be one of Squalo's reports judging by the hand writing. It mentioned a gun wielding man calling himself Susanoo that appeared in front of him, claiming that " _the Vongula will meet its end at the hand of the living shinigami, the Onryō_ ". I looked up at Reborn, "Seriously?" I said as I passed Hayato the report for the others to see. "yes, not only does this group have an odd fascination with Japanese myth, they also seem to be plan to wage war against the Vongula. We still trying to figure out why they and that Familia Nono mentioned seem to be connected" replied Reborn. Mukuro looked up from where he was reading the file over Hayato's shoulder, "This familia you mentioned, who are they?"

Reborn raised one hand and pulled the tip of his fedora lower, "They are known as the - " before Reborn had a chance to finish, the door to the roof opened. We all tensed as we turned to the door, "Oh, I didn't expect to find you guys up here. What are you doing anyway?" said a very confused Kurosaki-sensei.

I swear I heard Reborn sigh in relief and walked forward, but I have no proof. However I can say that my "guardians" acted quickly at the sight of our sensei.

Hayato handed the file to Chrome, who hid the file within the mist. Takashi, Mukuro and Dino-san stepped away to appear as if we were having a casual conversation. Overall, we looked relaxed but ready to attack if we had to, which good because if we didn't Reborn would torture us more in the name of tutoring us.

"Kurosaki, what brings you up here?" he asked. Sensei raised and eyebrow as he raised his hand and revealing the bento he was carrying, "Just looking for a place to have my lunch, Reborn" he glanced around, " but I have to say I am a bit curious as to why all of you are up here." I opened my mouth to say something but Reborn beat me to it, "We're preparing for Tsuna's inheritance ceremony, that will take place in Italy"

We all at them in shock as Kurosaki-sensei burst out laughing before he grinned and said, "Really? Then I must apologize for interrupting" Reborn smirked, "Naturally"

I vaguely heard Dino's horrified whisper, "What's happening?" Unfortunately no one had an answer for him. Kyouyo seemed to be staring at Kurosaki-sensei as if he couldn't believe he was there. "Before I apologize for interrupting you, I must inform my students that they are to read the next section on the Shinsengumi because I will be testing them on it tomorrow" Kurosaki-sensei said seriously. Reborn nodded in understanding, as he was about to say something, Kyouyo shot towards Kurosaki-sensei and swung one of his tofu at Kurosaki-sensei's head but sensei just through his bento at Reborn and stepped to the side before running out the door, yelling, "You owe me lunch, Reborn!"

All we could do was stare as Kyouyo chased after our teacher. Seconds pasted in silence before Takashi laughed nervously and Dino-san asked, "What just happened?"

O.o / ()()() /o.O

 ** _Thank the Heavens for Wikipedia, because without it I would never know the background knowledge for the Shinsengumi or find all the interesting information I used to created my little yakuza._**


	4. Chapter 4

_**I'm a terrible person... T-T**_

 _ **I made all my fans wait a whole year for an update... T-T**_

 _ **I'm awful... and now I think I'm spelling everything wrong and making the characters oc...**_

 _ **what the hell is wrong with my brain?**_

 _ **I mostly blame the Kpop...it's very distracting.**_

 _ **I also blame university and English... It kills...seriously, I feel like I died 10 times over...and now I'm stuck doing it again...I also hate people... I don't understand how your minds work, it annoys me...a lot.**_

 _ **But I'm ranting and you want to read this chapter, so enjoy and please correct me when I spell names wrong.**_

Chapter 3:

 _3rd person POV._

 _Somewhere Unknown..._

" I don't know what you're worrying about boss. It's just some random teaching student with a delinquent past, he isn't a threat. Just like those kids you seem so panicked about" a man with shoulder length purple hair and bright silver eyes said as he watched the woman he worked for pace the length of her office. The woman growled softly, " Use your head Susanoo, those 'kids' have caused big impact on the Underworld. A bunch of weaklings wouldn't be able to do. As for this teacher...he's dangerous, I don't know how or why but he is. I don't want to take any chances..." Susanoo sighed but said nothing as he looked through the file Izanagi had worked on for the past two days.

Suddenly the door opened, revealing a man with spikey blonde hair and gold eyes, "Sorry to barge in, Inaznami" the woman in question just smiled and shock her head, " it's alright, Amaterasu, what seems to be the problem?" "No problem boss, just thought you'd like to know that he's here" Susanoo stood up in shock, "seriously? I thought that bastard didn't want anything to do with us until we got to Italy". Amaterasu shrugged, " guess he changed he's mind" Inaznami frowned, " where is he?" "Tsukuyomi's keeping him busy" replied the gold eyed man. Inaznami nodded, " then we shouldn't keep them waiting" both men nodded as they followed her into the main hall where a young white hair stood beside a tall man with light brown hair.

The tall man spotted them the second they entered the room and smiled, " Good evening Lady Inaznami, I hope I'm not disturbing you" Sunanoo and Amaterasu growled at the casual greeting while their boss remained indifferent, " no you are not, Di Angelo, but your visit is ...unexpected. " the man chuckled softly, "yes, I suppose it is but you must understand, when I heard you had in countered an unknown variable, I knew my assistance was needed besides it's the prefect time to test out our latest weapon" Inaznami smirked, "what did you have in mind?"

 _Ichigo's POV_

I walked into my apartment with sigh and headed straight to the kitchen in the hopes of silencing my stomach. I tossed by bag at the kitchen as I grabbed a cup of instant noodles and started boiling some water. While I waited my mind drifted to what I overheard this afternoon. I wonder if this Onryū group were the ones that caused Giotto-san to ask for help. The 'living shinigami' part stuck with me. The group could be saying that they'll destroy the Vongula, be the ones that take their lives or...I shook my head, I could just be over thinking things, but I have a feeling there's more to Onryū than meets the eye. I glanced towards the folder I had left on the kitchen table with the name 'Di Angelo' written across it in thick black lettering and felt a surge of worry. Despite what Luche-san and Giotto-san had told me about the 10th generation, I can't help but think the combination of an ally turned enemy and an unknown might be a too much for them to handle alone. I sighed and focused on the task in front of me. For now, I'll focus on teaching them history and hope that trouble doesn't make it's presence known anytime soon...but knowing my luck, it's probably right around the corner.

 _Tsuna's POV_

 _...The next day..._

"Tsuna!!!!!!" "Oi!! Don't address Tenth so casually, Monkey!" Takeshi laughed as Hayato glared at the the trio running towards us. "Morning" I said with a smile as they stopped to catch their breath. Luffy returned my greeting with a wide smile of his own, while Natsu said nervously, "D-did you guys read the notes sensei told us to read yesterday?" No wonder they look like they've been running around like mad men. "Please say you didn't, we can't be the only ones in the whole class that forgot" added Naruto. "..." I glanced at Hayato and Takeshi before I answered, " I did, my tutor would never let me forget" Hayato smirked smugly, "Tenth is beyond your level, you should be worshipping the ground he walks on!" "Ah, don't be mean Haya" "Don't call me that baseball freak!"

I decided to ignore whatever chaos was about occur behind me and turned to my classmates, who were already crying over their failed grade "I'm sure you guys will have some time to read over the work before the test" I said with a smile. They nodded stiffly, as they turned around and dragged their feet back to class. "What's up with class idiots?" A voice said from my right, I turned slightly and said, " that's mean Sasuke, they're not complete idiots" "hn" "Hey Sasuke, Zoro! Were you guys at the dojo? " asked Takeshi suddenly. Zoro smirked as Sasuke nodded. "What's the score?" Hayato asked. I shook my head as I started walking to class. "10-9. I beat him this morning" answered Zoro smugly. "Don't get used to it" snapped Sasuke. I heard Takeshi laugh happily as Hayato groaned.

By their reactions, I could tell that the class had placed the daily bet again and I couldn't help but wonder what sensei would do if he found out.

Speaking of sensei...

 _Ichigo's POV_

I hate this school...

Just because my students find it acceptable to use the school's dojo before class started to try and figure out who was the better swordsman, doesn't mean I had anything to do with it!!!! I mean, they could've at least invited me, it's not like I don't know all about their not so secret bet. Wendy and Hinata told me all about it. I guess they thought I'd be mad...I wasn't... now I have to listen to the Kendo instructor's rant about how their practice was interrupted... Not cool. Speaking of not cool, is that Sasuke and Zoro?

Yes.

Yes, it is.

"You know, I'll sort the boys out right away. Don't worry" I said suddenly before running off. I'm pretty sure I interrupted him, but I don't care. "Morning sensei" greeted Tsuna as I started walking beside them. "Morning Tsuna. Hey, do you know anything about some of the guys from class using the dojo? Cause I just had this really interesting conversation..." I saw Tsuna glance back to his classmates, "uhm..." "If you don't, it's fine. I don't even care that they used the dojo...I just wish someone could have warned me...I've just been lectured from 30 minutes. And I thought I was done causing trouble" I continued with a shake of my head.

"Wait, so you're not mad?" asked Hayato. "Well, no, not really. Besides Hinata and Wendy told me all about" I answered with a shrug. "You're really weird sensei" added Takeshi, Tsuna looked horrified by the statement but I chuckled softly, "thank you Takeshi". "So, now what? You just going to warn us and leave it and that?" asked Zoro. "Well, I want to...but I don't want to hear that man rant again. So, you and Sasuke will be cleaning the dojo after school".

I ignored the looks of shook and betrayal that they would undoubtedly be experiencing and said, " since I still have work to do I'll see you lot in class".

 _Tsuna's POV_

 _Later that morning._

"Did he seriously say that?" Nami questioned in surprise after Takeshi, Zoro and Sasuke told the class what happened earlier, with Hayato adding his own side note occasionally. "Yip, seemed pretty smug about the whole thing too" replied Zoro. The class was silent for a while before Kirito said, "Does this mean our teacher is as weird as we are?" The girls seemed pretty horrified at the thought. I wasn't seeing a problem with the whole thing but then again I am surrounded by chaos, so there really it's much I can say about anything.

"What do you think of the situation, Tsunayoshi?" asked Mukuro. I shrugged, "Kurosaki-sensei seems to understand us a lot better then our other teacher. Maybe it's a good thing if he's has weird as us" "Tsuna has a point. Most teachers would have had us suspended a long time ago" said Sakura. Murmurs of agreement filled the room. " I...uhm...I think we should do our best...for sensei" said Wendy in a random burst of confidence. Asuna smiled, "Wendy's right, if we want Kurosaki-sensei to stay our teacher, we need to cause less trouble". Most of the class glanced towards the main trouble makers and sighed, " that might be harder than it sounds" said Hana.

 _Ichigo's POV_

 _...During history with 3-C that afternoon..._

I walked into the classroom as calmly as I could. Making sure nobody saw what was written on the stack of papers in my arms. I placed the papers on my desk and stared at my class as they glared at me...well most of them glared.

"I take it all of you studied for today's pop quiz?" I asked. The class grumbled in reply. "Really? Good. I expected more of you to forget...oh well. I'm glad you actual listen. And as a token of my gratitude, here's an assignment due next week" I passed the papers to Ino and watched silently as they were past around the class. Once I was sure everyone had a page a sat down behind my desk and said, " Read through that and tell me if you don't understand anything" with that said I proceeded to read through the documents I had gotten from Kisuke this morning, documents I had carefully hidden between stacks of school work that I had to mark.

The silence dragged on for what felt like ages. Finally, Lucy asked the question that was plaguing everyone's thoughts, "Sensei, what happened to the test?"

I looked up and smirked, " Were you actually expecting me to give you guys a test when I've only known you lot for 4 days? Honestly, should I start worrying?" Silence. "...so the test was a joke?" asked Grey. "Yes" I said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "...sensei, that's mean" added Kyoko. "So was hiding the fact that you use the school's dojo for friendly sparring matches and bet on the results, but you don't hear me crying" I replied. "...sensei...are you sane?" asked Nagisa.

Without missing a beat, I relied, "No. No I am not".


End file.
